By The River
by twostrandsofmelody
Summary: Neither Éponine nor Enjolras want to be alone. Books and daydreams, both live their lives in fantasies. Who will wake up to the real world first? Enjolras/Éponine
1. The Walking

**A/N: Enjolras, as always, is played by Ramin Karimloo and Eponine, as always, is played by Samantha Barks. This is set a few weeks before Marius and Cosette meet, this is when they're flirting from a far. **

~o~

"Her hair is like rays of golden sunshine, her smile... Oh it's like a breath of fresh air." Marius rambled, looking as though he was caught in a dream.

Éponine glared at him briefly, before fixing her gaze on an empty table across the Cafe. She was trying her best not to look too bothered by his romantic talk of the girl from the park.

"Éponine I am certain you will be the best of friends with her."

"Why?" She snapped a little, taking a long sip of her drink.

"Well, simply." Marius thought for a second, forming the answer, "You are my closest friend, 'Ponine, and I should like you and her to be friends when she is my wife someday."

Éponine choked on her drink, fighting back the rush of sadness that coursed through her body. "Of course." She lied through her teeth, focusing her attentions on the empty table to fight the urge to cry.

Enjolras stepped into view, "Marius, I need you to take this across the city to Desiderio. Come, come. Make haste. Stop with your childish poetry."

"But, Enjolras-"

"No buts, just go." Enjolras shot a glance at Éponine, giving her a little smile that she hastily returned.

"I will return soon, Enjolras." Marius tucked the note into his breast-pocket before darting out the door.

"Don't return to hastily." Enjolras jeered under his breath after his young friend had gone. He turned his attentions back to Éponine who sat at the table, still, staring into her cup.

"Éponine, you know the cup will not refill itself." He chuckled as he sat down at the table in front of her.

She looked up, smiling softly, "Did you say something?"

"Nothing that I think will cure your pitiful disposition."

"Is it that noticeable?" Éponine questioned sincerely, biting her lip.

"Only if you watch you carefully. You held yourself well with his last hour of mooning after the blond girl."

"No, no. Her hair isn't _just_ blond it's '_like rays of golden sunshine_'." Éponine snapped, rolling her eyes and resting her elbow on the table, leaning her cheek against her fist. A dark lock of her hair fell over her face, and she blew on it trying to push it back.

"Here," Enjolras said, brushing the hair back behind her ear. His fingers lingered a few seconds longer than they had needed to.

Éponine smiled, blushing red. "Thanks."

"I made you smile, my mission's accomplished." Enjolras laughed, admiring Éponine. "Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

"Sure." She said quickly, sitting up straighter in the chair. "I need to get out of here for a little bit."

~o~

"I usually walk this way; it takes me down by the river."

"You take walks a lot?" Enjolras asked, walking along side her.

"When you while away the late nights with your studying, I am usually daydreaming through the city."

"My closest friends are my books. They never talk back and they always fulfil my cravings."

"Daydreams are the easiest way of living, they never betray you. You can always control them."

Enjolras stopped suddenly, Éponine turning back to look at him, "We both live in fantasies."

"Your fantasies are more realistic. You yearn to learn from your books, I just learn to hurt from my dreams."

"Oh Éponine." He took a hold of her arms, giving her a kind smile. "You need to stop living in your dreams and take the world in your hands."

"Enjolras I don't understand," She shook her head, looking startled.

"If Marius is as blind as he is with you then he does not deserve you." His voice was firm but gentle, his hands finding hers. "You do not deserve a life, wasting away hoping for him to notice you."

"What are you saying Enjolras?" Her voice trembled, "You do not mean this."

"I do." He protested, staring down at her face illuminated by the pale moonlight. "I just don't want to be alone anymore. Just me and my books. It's a pleasant life, but only just."

"I know what you mean," She looked away sadly, "Alone. All one. One person all alone. A loner. Walking all night, pretending that she has someone to talk to, to hold on to, to kiss and to love."

"You don't have to pretend any longer, you can have someone beside you." Enjolras looked down at her, met with a smile, he laughed, "Well, what do you say? A smile is not an answer."

"Yes. Sure. I.. I want to be alone with you."

Enjolras tilted her chin up, kissing her softly. He had to admit this is what it he always imagined it would feel like. Sure, he'd been with a few women here and there to pass the cold nights by, but it had never felt monumental. Kissing Éponine felt like how it was supposed to feel.

Éponine had never been kissed, no matter how many filthy men her father had thrown her way after their monetary downfall, she had never been touched like that. He wasn't Marius, no one would ever be Marius. But she knew Enjolras could fill that void she felt as she walked around the city alone. He was far more of a man than Marius was, and she always felt that if Marius could just be a man and not a pup then he would be everything she needed.

Enjolras pulled away, stroking his fingers through her hair. He wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close to him. "If this isn't what you want, just say no."

"No." Éponine chuckled, wrapping her hands behind his head and tugging him down for a greedier kiss.

"Shall we continue walking?" Enjolras questioned breathlessly as she broke the kiss after a few moments.

"I'm looking forward to many more walks with you." Éponine chuckled, entwining their hands as they walked. "Tomorrow night bring a book, and read to me by the river."


	2. The Learning

"I brought _Adolphe_ for us to read." Enjolras commented as they strolled along by the river, hand-in-hand.

"Which is about?" Éponine questioned, resting her cheek against his shoulder.

"It's quite a controversial novel. A twenty-two year old named Adolphe and his seduction of a prince's lover. She's a Polish woman named Ellénore, who's a decade his elder. There is also deceit, betrayal, disowning, abandonment and death. Basically it's a passionate and miserable story."

"You read the loveliest books Enjolras. Perhaps I should pick the next one." Éponine chuckled as they picked out a spot to sit. Enjolras leaned against a boulder, letting her rest in his lap.

"And what would you like to bring next time?" He questioned, kissing her cheek and nuzzling his nose against her.

"_Northanger Abbey_. I have heard that it is a well written book, for a female author."

"Can you read?"

"Not very well." She shrugged her shoulders, the words coming out like a curse.

"Don't be ashamed. Tomorrow I will start to teach you."

"Are we ready for the others to see us so clearly?"

"What is there to hide?" He turned her head to plant a kiss on her lips. "It is only two lonely souls finding companionship."

"Romantic companionship." She corrected, running her finger across his lower lip.

"Friendship, companionship, romance all of the things that I read about making a perfect relationship."

"Don't just talk about all these things you read, share them with me."

Enjolras opened the book, wrapping his arm around her waist as she leaned back against his chest.

"Je venais de finir à vingt-deux ans mes études à l'université de Gottingue. - L'intention de mon père, ministre de l'électeur de **, était que je parcourusse les pays les plus remarquables de l'Europe. Il voulait ensuite m'appeler auprès de lui, me faire entrer dans le département dont la ..."

~o~

Somewhere along the evening his reading had turned to kissing, and kissing had turned into frenzied passion. And they found themselves wrapped in each other's arms, indulging more than they had before.

"We should stop," Enjolras commented, as he dipped down to capture her lips again.

Éponine looked up at him, her hair sprawled out beneath her on the cool ground. "We should." She leaned up to kiss him again, her fingers running through his dark hair. "We should." She murmured again, turning her head to stare out at the water.

"We have been gone for some time, the boys are probably wondering where I am." He lifted himself away from her, straightening his cravat.

"Had Marius gone to spy upon that girl?" Éponine questioned, as he helped her up.

"I think he had gone to bed when we left." Enjolras responded dryly, an edge of jealousy in his voice.

Éponine reached out to touch his cheek, "I'm sorry.. It's only natural to question about him. He is our friend."

"Let's just go." Enjolras pulled away from her touch, reaching down to pick up the long forgotten book.

"I can see why the book was so controversial, it had some scandalous moments." Éponine smiled, trying to lighten his sudden gloomy disposition.

"It's an interesting story that's for sure," Enjolras shook his head, wrapping his arm around her waist protectively, as they made their way back towards the main roads. "You can bring your choice next time."

"Maybe I can read something after I learn more." Éponine grinned, trying to ignore the stiffness in Enjolras. She could understand why he suddenly seemed bitter. You don't lie upon the riverbank and come so close to giving yourself to a man and then ask the whereabouts of the man you yearn for. No matter how wonderful you think your lover is.

"Perhaps," He said thoughtfully, giving her back a soft stroke.

~o~

"What letter is this?"

"Umm.. C." Éponine hesitated as Enjolras leaned closer to her. Her eyes darted up to see Marius sitting and drinking with his friends. He hadn't even seemed to notice how close and friendly Enjolras was being with her.

"Éponine," Enjolras nudged her, "What sound does it make?"

"See? Like nice."

"And?"

Éponine shrugged, "I don't know."

Enjolras kissed her cheek, and she felt a blush jump to her cheeks. She noticed a few of the men's eyes on them, smirks and whispers. "You know you can do it Éponine. It's like that word."

"Can? Kay?"

"Yes, very good. Now what letter is this?" He pointed to another letter on the page. Éponine flustered when she saw Marius looking at them.

"It's L.." She answered, turning to look at Enjolras a smile. Out of fear she leaned up and kissed him, knowing that Marius was watching.

"What happened to not letting them know?" Enjolras smirked a little, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I don't know." She mumbled, looking down at the books. She felt her cheeks burning, and her heart drumming in her ears.

Enjolras looked up and saw Marius quickly averting his gaze. "I know why you kissed me."

"No.." Éponine shook her head, looking up at him with doe-eyes. "I did not kiss you because he was watching. I kissed you because I wanted to. I want to." She leaned up and kissed him again.

"I asked you in the beginning if you wanted this, if you were sure."

"I am sure, Enjolras." Her breath came out in a tremble, "I want to be with you like this. You just can't expect me to move on from Marius. He's the romantic idea that I know will never happen. You are real, and I can talk to you and hold you, and kiss you."

"I have as little experience with these matters as you. More only because of books and too many lonely nights" He hugged her shoulders, kissing her cheek.

"Please don't be angry with me." Her eyes followed Marius as he moved across the room to start a game of cards with several of the men. "I don't want to be alone again."

"No one wants to be alone."


	3. The Hurting

"Enjolras!" Marius shouted coming into the Cafe with a broad smile on his face.

"What is it Marius?" Enjolras looked up from the books he was reading.

"Her name is Cosette! My beauty as agreed to meet me tonight, she lives with her father. That is her father who walks with her in the park. She has been admiring me from afar too!" Marius shook Enjolras as he shouted excitedly.

"Don't throttle me out of your excitement." He pushed Marius, off of him.

"Aren't you excited for me?" Enjolras nodded, giving Marius a slap on the shoulder, "Where's Éponine? She'd want to hear the news!"

"Leave her out of this." He warned, crossing his arms across his chest. "You've hurt that girl enough."

"Hurt her?" Marius looked puzzled, shaking his head and looking at his hands, " I do not know what you mean!"

"Are you blind boy?"

Éponine entered the room, slowing herself as she saw Enjolras and Marius talking.

"She loves you!"

"And that is why she is all over you?" Marius snapped, pushing Enjolras back.

"You have clipped her wings; I am only trying to teach her how to fly again."

Éponine watched in horror, as her life was laid bare for the ABC Cafe to see.

"You do not really love her then? You are teaching her how to fly and then you will, what? Let her free?"

"Yes." Enjolras replied.

Éponine slipped back out of the door, unwilling to hear anymore. Enjolras didn't care for her, he just took pity on her.

"Yes, I will let her free. She may either stay with me, if she loves me in return or I will let her go because I love her."

"Poetic, Enjolras." Marius sneered, narrowing his eyes. "Do not blame her pain on me. She is foolish. I have never given her hope. She is just a poor naive girl. Poor being the important word in that sentence. She is not suited to be anymore than a friend to me. She has nothing but the ragged clothes on her back."

Enjolras punched Marius, "Don't talk about her like that! You never judge a book by its cover. My favourite books are worn and dirtied because they are the ones I love the most."

Marius punched Enjolras back, socking him in his jaw. "Don't touch me." He growled, storming out of the Cafe.

~o~

"Éponine!" Enjolras called as he wandered the dark streets looking for her. His jaw ached each time he called out for her.

"What do you want?" She replied quietly from behind him.

"You didn't come back to the Cafe, I was worried about you." He came close to her and she stepped back.

"Stay back."

"What's wrong?" He reached out, taking a hold of her arm gently.

"Let go of me." She jerked, but he didn't let go.

"Éponine you're being ridiculous."

"Let go of me or I will _scream_." She threatened, glaring up at him with hate.

He reluctantly let go of her arm, holding his breath. "What is wrong?"

"You." She snapped, before running off down the street.

~o~

Enjolras sat at the Cafe, drinking and waiting. He wasn't going to go to bed until she returned. He couldn't understand why she had been so angry with him. He had been doing everything in his power to not be angry with her about her never ceasing love for Marius.

He was seeing now why women were easier when you read about someone else dealing with them and not having to deal with them in your life.

Éponine wandered into the Cafe as the sun was starting to shine through the windows. Enjolras had drifted to sleep, resting his head against his folded arms. The sound of the door closing roused him from his short rest.

"Éponine?" He questioned groggily as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Why are you still up?" Everything about her voice and demeanour was hostile.

"Because we need to talk."

"No we don't." She snapped, closing her eyes and balling her fists.

"I need to know why you're mad at me suddenly."

"I don't see why it matters to you. I've earned my wings and I'm just trying to fly away and you just have some tie on my foot holding me down."

"What?" The realisation hit him. She had heard him talking to Marius. "What did you hear?"

"I heard that all you're interested in is mending my "clipped" wings and then letting me free. I'm not even anything to you."

Enjolras leapt to his feet, making quick work to get to her. "You missed the part where I said I was going to let you decide. Because I love you and I want you to be happy even if it's not with me."

"I didn't hear that part." She tried to not meet his eyes, but she couldn't help but notice his jaw. "What happened?"

"Marius. I don't want to repeat what he said that made me punch and be punched." He leaned his forehead against hers, stroking his fingers through her hair. "What he said deserved a punch and so much more."

"I don't want to know," She spoke softly, tracing a finger across his firm, bruised, jaw. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He gave a little laugh, as her fingers ran over his bottom lip.

"For overreacting when I didn't know the whole story," Éponine pressed her lips against his.

"I just want the best for you Éponine. I need you to know I don't want you to feel obligated to me."

"I'm not obligated to you. I've been as blind as other's have been. But, I can see now. I can see you, right in front of me." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a desperately passionate kiss.

"Éponine," He gasped in between passionate kisses, "I love you."

"Enjolras," She whispered, smiling at him. "I-"

"Well look what I've found. Found someone to lick your wounds Enjolras?" Marius snapped as he came into the room.

"Marius." Enjolras warned, jerking around to look at his once friend. Éponine found his hand, entwining their fingers.

"Have you told her what I said to deserve the punch you gave me?" Marius jeered, grabbing a mug and taking a long sip. "Or did you spare your little sparrow?"

"Don't be like this Marius, it doesn't suit you." Éponine mumbled, staring at his feet.

"Neither does a poor wench who wanted to be my lover."

She gasped, feeling her eyes burn with tears. "Come on Éponine, you don't need to endure this."

"No. I need to hear what he has to say." She shook her head, begging Enjolras with her eyes, "What did you say about me Marius?"

"I said that you are a foolish and poor, naive girl. Poor being the important word in that sentence. You are not suited to be anymore than a friend to me. You have nothing but the ragged clothes on your back. You are nothing but a poor wretch."

Éponine bit her lip, fighting back the sob she felt rising up her throat. Enjolras turned to look at her, pulling her close to his side. "Come on."

"You were never anymore than a childish daydream, Marius. You are nothing but a spoiled brat." Éponine pushed herself to look brave and bold as she and Enjolars left the room.


	4. The Loving

"I can't believe him. All these years he has pretended to like me despite my lack of pleasantries. I know I am dirty and unkempt, unattractive."

"You are not unattractive." He corrected, stroking her cheek compassionately. "You are beautiful."

"You keep telling me that, but I have been told for too long that I am not."

"Blind fools."

"You are to kind." She smiled, leaned into him. Éponine couldn't believe how comfortable she felt wrapped in his arms, "I didn't get to say what I wanted to before."

"What was that?"

Éponine chuckled, stroking Enjolras' cheek. "Give me a book."

Enjolras groaned, "I'm comfortable." She pouted, "You have to get up then."

Éponine uncurled herself from his lap, sitting next to him on his bed. He leaned down and picked up a book. "Will this work?"

"Yes." She pulled the book from his hands, sitting close beside him. "Let me spell it for you."

"I," He read as she pointed to each letter. "L. U. V. E. E. W. E." Enjolras burst out with a hearty chuckle.

"What?"

"Lucky sheep." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a deep kiss.

"What did I spell?" She asked concerned, reluctantly pulling back from the kiss.

"That "you love sheep" You meant to spell I. L. O.V.E. Y.O.U., right?"

"Well that is what I meant." She gave him a cheeky grin, "I love you."

"I like the way those words sound."

"They sound very different from alone don't they?" She laid back on his bed, pulling him down atop of her.

"What are you suggesting?" He arched a brow, running his hands down her bare arms. Settling himself comfortably over him.

"I'm not spelling this one out for you." She quipped, pulling him down to her. "I don't want to just be with you, I want to _be _with you. Like people who love each other are together."

"You're sure?"

"Very sure."

"You're sure?" He pressed again, slowly sliding down the straps of her shirt.

She responded by pushing her hips up against his. She ran her hands across his chest, tugging at his cravat.

"You're not as innocent as you pretend to be are you?"

"I am but that book you read me put so many thoughts in my mind." Éponine gave him a seductive smile. "I see how some of the women who hang around get the other's attention. I think I have a pretty good idea."

He groaned as she pushed her hips against him again, "Minx."

"I can be whatever you want," she grinned as she leaned up to capture his lips.

"I just want you to be you. I want to lose myself in you." He nipped against her neck, letting his teeth graze her skin. "As long as you are certain you want to be with me."

"This bird is fine as long as she's caged up with you forever."


End file.
